fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KETY-TV
KETY-TV is a CBS-owned-and-operated television station that serves the Eloy/Casa Grande, Arizona market. It broadcasts on Channel 10 and is owned by CBS Television Stations subsidiary of ViacomCBS. Syndicated programming on KETY as of September 2018 includes: Entertainment Tonight, Inside Edition, Rachael Ray, and Dr. Phil with weekend telecasts of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch among others. The station (along with KADFD-TV) has studios located on West Shira Street in Eloy with transmitting facilities located in Casa Grande. History KETY signed on the air back on April 21st, 1953 and signed on as an affiliate of CBS. KETY has remained as an affiliate of CBS for over 60 years and was not affected by the 2014-15 US TV station realignment. Digital Television Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1992-1993 Programming Schedule from April 19-25, 1998 Website History *www.kety10.com (1996–2003) *www.cbs10eloy.com (2003–2008) *www.cbseloy.com (2008–2015) *www.eloy.cbslocal.com (2015–present) Ownership History *1953–1978: KETY-TV, Inc. *1978–1988: Eloy Telecasters *1988–1993: Westinghouse Broadcasting *1993–present: CBS Television Stations News/Station Presentation News themes *no music/ticker tape (1953–1974) *Part of Your Life - Mayoham Music (1974–1977) *WBBM Channel 2 News Theme - Dick Marx (1977–1983) *Hello News - Gari Media (1983–1991) *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer (1991–2001) *CBS Enforcer - Gari Media (2001–present) Current On-Air Staff Mark Lynchfield - News Director *Kate Stevenson - anchor; weekday mornings "News 10 Morning Edition" and "News 10 at Noon" *Van Manning - anchor; weekday mornings "News 10 Morning Edition" and "News 10 at Noon" *Marcos Herrera - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Julie Gonzales - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Alex Lucero - anchor; weekend evenings *Tracey Josephine - anchor; weekend evenings News 10 Weather Lab Meteorologists *Bryan Newfield - meteorologist; weekday mornings "News 10 Morning Edition" and "News 10 at Noon" *Rene Lordsburg - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Charla Stein - meteorologist; weekend evenings News 10 Sportsdesk Team *Scott Fanning - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Paul Davidson - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Sally Detweiler - general assignment reporter *Michael Daniels - general assignment reporter *Jessica Werse - general assignment reporter *Christy Woodlet - general assignment reporter *Daniel Ratburn - general assignment reporter *Marcie Trujillo - general assignment reporter *Shelley Hartman - general assignment reporter *Will Peterschmidt - general assignment reporter *Jordan Weiss - general assignment reporter Logos TV 10 scribble logo for a station.png|KETY logo dating back to the 1970s KETY 1981.png|KETY logo from 1981 promoting CBS's Reach for the Stars campaign KETY ID 1984 redone.png|KETY logo from 1984; promoting CBS's You and CBS, We've Got the Touch campaign KETY 1985.png|KETY logo from 1985; promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch on CBS campaign KETY current logo.png|Logo used from 1986 until 2016 KETY ID 1986.png|KETY logo from 1986; promoting CBS's Share the Spirit campaign KETY ID bumper 1992.png|KETY ID bumper from 1992 taken from The Golden Palace Image-1419824569.jpg|KETY iD from 1993-1995 taken from the CBS Sunday Movie geraldokety1993.png|KETY "Geraldo" promo from a particular time of 1993. KETY 1994.png|KETY ID from 1994 promoting CBS's I am CBS People campaign KETY's screen bug for CBS programming from 1995.png|KETY's screen bug for CBS programming from 1995 KETY a stranger to love promo 1996.png|KETY Promo from 1996 taken from A Stranger to Love Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 KETY ID bumper 2000.png|KETY's ID bumper from 2000 taken from Blue's Clues Kety2001promo.png|KETY "Hollywood Squares" promo from February 2001. KETY 2002.png|KETY logo from 2002 promoting CBS's It's All Here campaign SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 10 Category:Eloy Category:Casa Grande, AZ Category:Arizona Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Casa Grande Category:Florence, AZ Category:ViacomCBS